SEASON 2
SEASON 2 The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) went into production of a second season shortly after the completion of the first season. The series centered around 18-year-old Kristin Dawson who not only falls in love with a vampire named Ethan Proudmore, but also falls into a battle that was led by no one other than the antagonistic Ellie Santos. Now, this season promises to go out with a bang - With the Arrival of the villianous Johnston Everwood to Fells Church, what does he want?...who is going to die?...No one knows. Ellie's life is flipped upside down as she is forced to work for the devil himself; Ethan learns that sometimes you have to let go when it's a situation of life or death; Alexandra takes on not only losing her humanity, but must come to terms with her humanity and soon becomes closer to it than she thought possible; Symone learns about the roots of the Warren witch bloodline...but soon learns that she is up against a new strange force; Emma is thrown into the drama as she is informed of the supernatural; Aron not only becomes a mentor but a leader as well; Miles Johnston takes the next step in his destiny as Greg forces a sudden choice on Peter Dawson that could cause his connections to a stronger force to become dropped; Kara Jabari finds herself having become something that has now turned her life into a nightmare allowing the newly arrived Marcus Wilkeson to find that maybe Fells Church is all it's cracked up to be; Kristin must make a dangerous choice when she discovers a secret about herself. The choices they make now will change their lives forever...and the things that change their lives will play out to a exhilerating, bloody, and shocking season finale that will leave you saying..."Oh My God?!?!..." CHARACTERS Main Cast: * Chace Crawford as Ethan Proudmore. - * Ashley Benson as Kristin Dawson. - * Michael B. Jordan as Miles Johnston. - * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Symone Warren. - * Victoria Justice as Emma Sutherland. - * Lucy Hale as Ellie Santos. - * Penn Badgley as Peter Dawson. - * Blake Lively as Alexandra Nicolaev. - * Sean Faris as Aron Misner. - * Dylan O'Brien as Marcus Wilkeson. - * Jamie Chung as Kara Yeung. - * Dillion Casey as Johnston Everwood. - Recurring Cast: *Kelly Rutherford as Laurie Dawson. - *Sasha Alexander as Sheriff Strauss. - *Eric Steinberg as Greg Sutherland. - *Willa Holland as Anna Plenters. - *Selena Gomez as Rachel Nelson. - *Ian Harding as Derek Nelson. - *Jennifer Freeman as Skye Asaari. - *Emma Stone as Kaylee Sayer. - *Emma Roberts as Joana. - Guest Characters *Daniella Alonso as Doria Sutherland. - *Jessica Alba as Connie Misner. - *Stephen Martines as Joe Misner. - *Christina Millian as Vanessa Warren. - *Tom Welling as Javier Calhoun. - *Nina Dobrev as Zhang Hunts. - *AnnaSophia Robb as Lily. - *Hector David Jr. as Chester. - *Robbie Amell as Terrence. - *Colton Haynes as Scott. - *Demi Lovato as Charlotte. - *Ashley Green as Arielle Proudmore. - EPISODES ANOTHER SET OF 20 EPISODES WILL BE PRODUCED...